pokemon_fire_red_and_leaf_greenfandomcom-20200214-history
Pallet Town
Pallet Town (Japanese: マサラタウン Masara Town) is located in western Kanto and serves as the hometown of Red, the protagonist of the Generation I games, as well as several other notable Pokemon Trainers who begin their Pokemon journeys in Kanto. Professor Oak's Laboratory is in Pallet Town, where the famous Pokemon Prof. conducts his research. The small town is accessible in two ways: from the north via Route 1 that leads directly to Viridian City, and from the south via Route 21, a water route, that leads to Cinnabar Island. It is based on Machida, Tokyo, Satoshi Tajiri's hometown; however, its location on the map better corresponds to somewhere in the Shizuoka Prefecture. Slogan Generations I and III Shades of your journey await! (Japanese: マサラは　まっしろ　はじまりのいろ Masara is the color of pure-white beginnings.) Generation II A Tranquil Setting of Peace and Purity (Japanese: マサラは　まっしろ　けがれなき　いろ Masara is colored with pure white.) Generation IV A Pure White Beginning (Japanese: まっしろ　はじまりの　いろ The color of pure-white beginnings.) Places of Interest Professor Oak's Lab Main article: Professor Oak's Laboratory (not made) In the southeast corner of town is a Professor Oak's Lab. Here, Pokemon Trainers just beginning their quest are given the choice to receive either a Bulbasaur, Charmander, or Squirtle from Professor Oak. On the occasion that Professor Oak is out of the previously listed Pokemon, he has been seen to hand out Pikachu, and Eevee. This is also the location of Red's first battle, which was against his rival Blue. The lab is a small building near the player's house that has been slightly modified in every game. In Pokemon Red and Blue the sign says "Here is the institute of Dr. Okido." in Japanese, and "Oak Pokemon Research Lab" in the English language versions. Inside are three of Professor Oak's aides, two men and one woman, a couple of shelves full of books, a table with three Poke Balls, a computer, two blank Pokedexes, and two tips for the player. In Pokemon Yellow the lab is the same as Red and Blue, except there is only one Poke Ball on the table, and next to the table stands a trash can. In Pokemon FireRed and LeafGreen, other than the significant graphical enhancements, the laboratory also has two plants in the entrance, a mysterious machine, books on the floor, two regular machines in the corner and a window. Player's house Main article: Bedroom (not made) Generations I and III In Generations I and III, this house is where the player lives before beginning their journey. The player's mother lives here, and after the player has left town for the first time,going home and talking to her will fully rest/restore all of the player's Pokemon, just like a Pokemon Center. In Generation 1, the player's bedroom has a PC, a bed, and a TV with an SNES hooked up to it. It serves no other purpose, although the PC can be used to access the player's item storage. In Generation III, the player house features and enhanced version of the bedroom from Generation I. The only difference is the SNES being replace with a NES. Before going down the stairs, there is a sign on the wall that reminds the player how to open the Bag. In Generation I, a movie is shown on the player's television involving four boys walking on railroad tracks, possibly a reference to the film Stand by Me; however, during Generation III, this will only appear if the player is a male. If the player is a female, the television will display a girl in pigtails walking down a yellow brick road, possibly a reference to the film The Wizard of Oz Generations II and IV In Generations II and IV, Red's mother is alone in the house, telling the player how worried she is about Red, but also how proud she is of him. In HeartGold and SoulSilver, the graphical features have also been updated to the Generation IV standard since Gold, Silver, and Crystal. On the ground floor, there is a table with a large mug of tea sitting on it, a bigger TV, bookshelves, and a kitchen area located on the north-western side of the room containing a refrigerator and a sink. On the upstairs floor is Red's bedroom, which contains a study desk with a laptop sitting on it, a Nintendo 64 or Wii, depending on the Generation three bookshelves, and a single bed in the south-western corner. Examining the laptop shows that the items in the room are collecting dust, as if they haven't been used in a long time. Rival's House In Generations I and III, after the Pokedex has been given to the player by Professor Oak, the rival's sister will give the player a Town Map. In Generations II and IV, the sister of the rival will help the player comb his/her Pokemon, causing its friendship to be raised. In Generation VI, she'll give the player blue's Pokegear phone number so the player can call and arrange a rematch with him at the Fighting Dojo. Also returning from previous generations, Daisy will groom one of the player's Pokemon for free once daily between 3:00 and 4:00 PM. As in Generation II, it will raise a Pokemon's friendship greatly; however, it will also raise the Pokemon's Beauty stat. This is not displayed anywhere in-game, and the Pokemon must be seen from the point of view of Diamond, Pearl, or Platinum to notice. Despite this, Feebas whose Beauty is maxed out this way can evolve into Milotic, unlike in FireRed and LeafGreen, where the Beauty stat did not exist in any shape or form. As a reference to Daisy's enjoyment of tea in Generation III, a large mug of tea sits on her table. In the first three generations, the rival's house has always been one story, but in Generation IV, the rivals house has a second story that mirrors the player's house, much like their Hoenn and Sinnoh counterparts. Demographics Pokemon Red, Blue, and Yellow Pallet Town's population is 8 (not including the player and the rival, who left Pallet Town at the beginning of the game). This low number is likely due to its lack of amenities like a Gym or Pokemon Center and its isolation from the center of Kanto. This makes it the smallest town in both Kanto and the Pokemon world. Pokemon Gold, Silver, and Crystal Pallet Town's population remains 8, making it the smallest town in bot Kanto and the Pokemon world. Pokemon FireRed and LeafGreen As in the original games, Pallet Town's population is 8 (not including the player and the rival, who leave Pallet town at the beginning of the game). This makes it the smallest town in both Kanto and the Pokemon world. Pokemon HeartGold and SoulSilver As in the original games, Pallet Town's population remains 8, making the smallest town in both Kanto and the Pokemon world. Items Note: R=Red, B=Blue etc. Pokemon Generation I Note: R=Red, B=Blue etc. Found While Fishing Found Through Gifts Generation II Found While Surfing Found While Fishing Generation III Found While Surfing Found While Fishing Found Through Gifts Generation IV Found While Surfing Found While Fishing Found After Using Headbutt on Tree Found After Using Headbutt on Special Tree Found Through Gifts Trainers Note: Not being able to add the Poke Yen sign, the regular Yen sign was used. Generation I *If the player chooses Bulbasaur **If the player chooses Charmander ***If the player chooses Squirtle Generation III Differences Among Generations Generation I and III Pallet Town is very consistent in the way of layout. The square-shaped town with three buildings remains the same between Generation I and III, only enhancing aesthetic features. Trees have become bigger, flowers are more visible, and most other sprites have been upgraded to Generation III standards. Most of the town's residents remain the same and will tell Trainers the same messages. However, there is a woman in front of the signpost on the southwestern field that will move out of a Trainer's way when interacted with. In the Generation I to III transition, the garden in front of Professor Oak's Lab is removed, while other houses in Pallet have mailboxes instead of signs. Professor Oak's Lab has gone through some slight remodeling. In Generation I, inside are three of Professor Oak's aides, two men and one woman, a couple of shelves full of books, a table with three Poke Balls, a computer, two blank Pokedexes, and two tips for the player, while in Generation III, other than the significant graphical enhancements, the laboratory also has two plants in the entrance, a mysterious machine, books on the floor, two regular machines in the corner, and a window. Changes in Red and Blue's house also sufficed. In Generation III, the player's bedroom features an enhanced version of the bedroom from Generation I with the SNES being replaced with a NES. Generation II During Generation II, Pallet Town had little change done to the layout. Despite the graphical updates, the town remained totally unchanged save for the moment of the tall grass in the north. Daisy, the sister of the rival, who is living in the rival's house, will comb the player's Pokemon, causing friendship to be raised. Daisy will groom one of the player's Pokemon for free once daily between 3:00 and 4:00 PM. Red's mom also appears in Generation II, telling the player how worried she is about Red, but also how proud she is of him. Generation IV During Generation IV, Pallet Town also had surprisingly little change done to the layout. Despite the graphical updates, the town remained totally unchanged. As in Generation II, Daisy, Blue's sister, will groom the player's Pokemon between 3 and 4 PM, and will give away his Pokegear number if she is shown a Pokemon that is already very friendly and has a high Beauty condition. Trainer Tips Generation III "Press START to open the MENU!" In the Spin-Off Games In Pokemon Pinball In Pokemon Pinball, Pallet Town appears on the Red table. Catchable Pokemon include Bulbasaur, Charmander, Rattata, Pidgey, Nidoran♂, Poliwag, Tentacool, and Tangela. In the Anime In the Main Series Pallet Town is the hometown of the main character Ash Ketchum and his rival Gary Oak. As in the games, Professor Oak's Laboratory is located in Pallet Town. Ash always returns here before visiting a new region. Pallet Town is depicted in the anime as having dirt trails and wide open grass fields. Pallet Town debuted in the first episode, Pokemon - I choose You!, when Ash received his Pikachu. Since then, it has been seen in many episodes, mostly in the start and ending of a region adventure, but also in Pokemon Chronicles and in the Movies. Professor Oak's Laboratory stands out in Pallet Town for its wind turbine, the three windows of the inner balcony, and for the four windows of the second floor. Every time Ash captures a Pokemon when he has six already with him, the new Pokemon is automatically transported here. Ash also has a habit for leaving all of his Pokemon besides Pikachu here each time he leaves for a new region, starting with Hoenn. The lab is composed of two floors. Inside the entrance door is a hallway with several doors, and to the left is a chest of drawers and the stairway to the second floor. The Oak Corral is a natural evironment for Pokemon development. It is divided into regions according to type; there are areas that are perfect for Rock Pokemon, desert areas for Ground and Fire types, grassy regions, and several lakes. Sometimes the Pokemon don't get along; for this reason, some Pokemon, such as Ash's Bulbasaur, act as mediators between quarreling Pokemon. The Xanadu Nursery is another location close to Pallet Town. The nursery is a large greenhouse that is home to various flowers and plants. Among them is a flower that contains Stun spore. Two of the nursery's employees are Forinda Showers and Potter. Along with Florinda's Gloom, they help to make sure the operations at Xanadu run smoothly. While training for the Pokemon League in Make Room for Gloom, Ash's mom requested that her son help her run some errands and visit the nursery. Ash and his friends took off, not wanting to help with Delia's plans. Eventually, they end up at the very place she requested them to be at. Pallet Town may have an airport due to the fact that Ash, Delia and Professor Oak left for Unova on an airplane in In The Shadow of Zekrom!. In Pokemon Origins Pallet Town made a couple appearances in Pokemon Origins, being the home town of Red and Blue. It made its first appearance in File 1 - Red, where both Red and Blue were seen receiving a Pokedex each from Professor Oak, after which they got to choose their starter Pokemon. Red chose Charmander, while Blue chose Squirtle to counter Red's choice. Afterwards, both Red and Blue departed Pallet Town and started gathering information on their Pokedexes. Pallet Town's next major appearance was in File 4 - Charizard, where Red returned to Professor Oak's Laboratory to tell him how he had completed his Pokedex, only to find out that Blue had been injured during a battle against an unknown Pokemon at the Cerulean Cave, during which his own Pokedex had also gotten destroyed. Red soon understood that the mysterious Pokemon was in fact Mewtwo, a genetically enhanced version of a rare Pokemon called Mew. In order to add Mewtwo's data to the Pokedex, Red headed to Cerulean Cave, where he battled and, with extreme effort, successfully caught Mewtwo. During a small party held by Professor Oak to celebrate the completion of the Pokedex, Red realized that since Mewtwo was created from Mew, he still had to go find and catch Mew in order to make the Pokedex truly complete. In the Manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu Manga As in the anime, Ash's hometown is Pallet Town in the The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga series. Professor Oak does not appear to live in Pallet Town full-time, as he is seen doing a field study of Clefairy in Clefairy Tale. It is, however, the hometown of Ashe and Gary, as well as the current residence of Delia Ketchum and May Oak. According to Gary, Pikachu are commonly found around Pallet Town. In the Pokemon Adventures Manga In the Red, Green & Blue chapter, Pallet Town is visited in the rounds A Glimpse of the Glow, Bulbasaur, Come Home!, and The Secret of Kangaskhan for being the hometown of the main character Red and the place where Professor Oak's Laboratory is located. It is also where Red aught a Nidorino when most of the children tried to catch it but didn't weaken it. The town also has a forest where Red and Blue see a Mew whilst Team Rocket Grunts try to capture it. Later, in Kalling Kadabra, the entire townspeople are kidnapped and held hostages in the Silph Co. headquarters in Saffron City. Near the end of the series, it is revealed that Green was also born in Pallet Town. In the Yellow chapter, Red saved a postman from his rampaging Ponyta. The postman had arrived at Pallet Town to deliver a letter to Red. Once it was clear that Red had disappeared after accepting the challenge written in the letter, Yellow came to Pallet Town and assumed guardianship of the Pikachu that ran back to Professor Oak's lab. Green had also found a new house in Pallet Town, and used it to monitor Yellow's progress. In the FireRed & LeafGreen chapter, Red and Blue are attacked by a Deoxys here. In the Pokemon Pocket Monsters Manga Pallet Town is the hometown of Red and his rival, Green. Professor Oak also resides in Pallet Town, offering the two boys their choice of starter Pokemon, though Red chooses a Clefairy that he met on the way to the laboratory instead. In the Pokemon Zensho Manga Pallet Town appeared in PZ01. Satoshi received his Charmander there at Professor Oak's Laboratory. Trivia * Aside from Ash Ketchum, other notable Trainers who have come from Pallet Town include Gary Oak, Gilbert, Red and Green. In the Pokemon Adventures manga, Pallet Town is famous for being the hometown of many great Trainers, including Professor Oak. ** Besides those stated above, there are two other Trainers that live in Pallet Town. These are the Trainers that began their journey on the same day as Ash Ketchum and received either Bulbasaur or Charmander as their starter Pokemon. It is unknown if they will ever appear in the anime, or if they've already appeared but never been named. * Although this town is quite small in the video games, it is shown as a somewhat spacious town in the anime and manga. * In Pokemon HeartGold and SoulSilver, Red's bedroom features an area rug around his bed that is red in color. Blue's bedroom features a similar area rug, which is instead green in color. This is a reference to Blue's Japanese name, Green. * In each generation, Pallet Town's theme music has been extended by 10 seconds, from 75 seconds in the Generation I games to 105 seconds in Pokemon HeartGold and SoulSilver. * In all Western Generation I games, when Professor Oak gives the player 5 Poke Balls, his dialogue contains some errors that do not exist in the original Japanese versions: ** In Pokemon Red, Blue, and Yellow, part of the text overlaps the previous line as opposed to inserting a new line and scrolling the text box accordingly. *** In English Yellow only, this was fixed. However, a word is now misspelled. *** Specifically in the Italian versions, another error was made; one of the words is rendered on top of the text-box's right border instead of appearing in a new line. Name Origin References * Psypoke Psydex - Pokemon catch rates * Bulbapedia - the community-driven Pokemon encyclopedia.